Expect the Unexpected
by 4everbando
Summary: Yusuke and his sister, Nora half human, half water demon , are giving a mission from Koenma. There, Nora meets the energetic windmaster Jin. As she realizes her feelings for him, she learns more about herself than she thought. JinXOc


**EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED**

(I know, really lame title, but oh well!)

'thoughts'

"Talking"

Chapter 1: Daily Life

The calmness and serenity of the beautiful darkness of night was interrupted by the annoying repetitive noise of an alarm clock. It blared enthusiastically into the ears of the sleeping mass on top of the bed. Rolling over, the covers fell and revealed the mass to be a 17 year old girl. Her slightly pointed ears poked out of her silky dark brown hair, which covered her pale expression. She moved her shoulder length hair out of the sleepy gaze of her hazel eyes. If you haven't guessed already, the girl was half human, half demon.

"Five more minutes…" She groaned, lazily pushing the snooze button of her alarm clock, and plopped herself back onto her bed.

She didn't even get a second's worth of rest when someone began pounding on her bedroom door mercilessly.

"Nora! Get your lazy ass up!" Yelled an older female, presumably her mother.

"But mom…!" The girl replied (now known as Nora), cuddling into her dark blue blanket, "It's too early!"

"Tough shit!" Her mother stated, anger evident in her voice, "Now get up or I'll pour cold water on you!"

"Fine…" She groaned in defeat, sitting up in her bed as she stretched while a yawn escaped her lips.

She listened to the footsteps of her mother walking away and everything turned into silence once again. Nora sat still for a couple more seconds before deciding to get dressed. After waking up a little bit more, she moved to her dresser that was cluttered with a hairbrush, deodorant, lotions, hair ties and berets, pencils, pens, erasers, and other such nonsense.

Nora got up, flicked on her light, and, after getting used to the brightness, opened her drawers. She pulled out a pair of dark blue denim skinny jeans, a black T-shirt with a skull dancing across it, and a 'Nightmare Before Christmas' hoody with Jack Skellington and Sally on it. She proceeded to change, put her dirty clothes into the hamper, and heard a fuming yell from down the hall.

"Get the hell out of my room, mom!" The voice shouted, obviously a young male.

"Damn it, Yusuke! Get up!" The mother shouted as banging was heard, then SPLASH!

"Shit! That's cold! Why'd you do that?!" Yusuke stammered.

"Cuz you wouldn't get your lazy ass up!" Their mother replied, "Yeesh… You and your sister… What am I going to do with you two?"

"Kill us if you ask me!" Nora interjected as she smiled playfully, opening her door and leaning her head out in the direction of the voices.

"Not funny!" She heard Yusuke yell, and laughed as she closed her bedroom door, sauntering down the hall.

She went into the kitchen and turned on the light. The kitchen was white with plain, dark brown cupboards/ drawers and one window. She opened one of the cupboards, pulled out a yellow bowl, and grabbed a spoon from one of the drawers. Nora set them on the table and fetched the milk from the fridge and her favorite cereal from the pantry. She placed the milk on the table, opened the box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch, and proceeded to pour the cereal into the bowl. Yusuke then entered the kitchen as Nora was pouring the milk into her bowl.

"Morning star shine, the earth says hello!" She teased, laughing at her brother's bed head, "Nice hair, Rapunzel!"

"Shaddup…" He grumbled, getting his own breakfast.

Nora ate her cereal, put her dirty dishes into the over-crowded sink, and looked at the clock hanging carelessly on the wall.

"What're you doing?" Yusuke asked, taking a bite of his cereal.

"Keiko should be here soon." His sister replied nonchalantly, getting her school bag from her room and setting it by their front door.

He froze in place as a blush crept onto his nervous face. (Rhymes! XD)

"Someone has a crush!" Nora teased, side-stepping as she dodged her brother's fist, "Yeesh, chill out Romeo!"

"I don't have a crush on Keiko!" He yelled, obviously peeved.

"Then why are you blushing?" She asked with an innocent smile as she pointed at her brother's still red face.

"S-Shut up! I'm not blushing!" Yusuke growled, the tone of his voice betraying his statement.

"Uh-huh… I _totally_ believe you…" Nora mused, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Her brother couldn't even attempt a rebuttal as soft knocking was heard on their apartment door.

"I wonder who _that_ could be." She mused, ignoring the glare she was receiving, "Why don't you answer it, Yusuke?"

"I'm still eating…" He replied, obviously not impressed.

Nora sighed in defeat, and strolled to the door. She pushed the intercom button next to it leisurely.

"Hello, Urameshi residence, Nora speaking!" She stated, leaning on one foot.

"Hey, Nora!" Said a feminine voice, "It's me, Keiko. Are you and Yusuke ready yet?"

"Yup, we'll be out in a few." Nora replied, then pulled her finger off the intercom and turned to her brother, "You ready, slowpoke?"

"Shut it, shorty!" Yusuke stated, grabbing his school bag and putting his dished into the sink, "Alright… Back to hell…"

"Hey, it's not _that_ bad…" She mused as she grabbed their apartment keys and her bag.

"Yes it is; especially when all of your teachers hate you!" He replied as if his sister was insane.

"Okay, maybe it's bad for _you_…" Nora confessed with a sigh, "Just don't get into any fights for at least one class!"

"No promises…" He replied nonchalantly as he opened the door.

An impatient Keiko was standing in front of their apartment in her pastel dark blue uniform. "We're going to be late!" She stated, looking at her watch.

"Hi to you too, Keiko…" Yusuke replied, stuffing his hands deep into his school uniform pockets.

"He means 'sorry'…" Nora said, pointing as her brother with her thumb, who was sticking his tongue out at her childishly.

"I know…" Keiko sighed, then looked at Nora oddly, "Why aren't you wearing your uniform?"

"I'm not wearing those things!" She replied, making a disgusted face, "Give me pants any day!"

Keiko sighed in defeat and began walking away. Yusuke trailed behind her like a puppy as Nora closed their apartment door and locked it. She stuffed the keys into her bag and ran after the other two. Once she caught up, she made a 'Are you retarded' face at her brother when Keiko slapped him for lifting up her skirt.

"And that's one of the main reasons why I don't wear the uniform!" Nora stated, sticking her tongue out in disapproval.

(Woo hoo! Chapter one is finished! Sorry, no Jin yet… he won't show up until Chapter three… But I hoped you enjoyed it anyway! Please r&r! Thanks)


End file.
